


Like a Virgin (Crack AU)

by dirtygsanchez



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Crack, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtygsanchez/pseuds/dirtygsanchez
Summary: Pyramid-Scheme Series - Stand alone (Alternative-Universe (AU)) ficThis a turn-about Roleplay fiction originally written on tumblr between @bill-rick (Bill Cipher now inhabiting a Rick Sanchez body) and @evilgsanchez ('Evil' Rick Sanchez).For this AU fic, which is essentially a crack thread / smut thread, we look at what would happen if the first body Bill Cipher ever inhabited was a Rick Sanchez and he chose to visit his old friend Evil Rick and show him his new body which he has absolutely no idea how to take care of as its his first physical vessel and he's inhabited for less than a day or so. (In this AU the two are essentially merely 'fuck buddies'.)





	Like a Virgin (Crack AU)

**Like a Virgin (AU)**

This was simply beginning to feel  _strange._

Bill had never been like most of his alternates, frolicking in flesh puppets whenever they could get their hands on one. Partially due to his vanity, the thought that he was  _above_  being weighed down by a body… And partially due to the fact that he simply never really bothered to try it.

But now he’d seen, heard,  _felt_ , what he’d been missing out on. The gradual decay of the epidermis due to continuous oxygenation of his puppet’s insides tingled ever so slightly, dare he say  _tickled._ And the harsh fire-like sting that shot through his nerves whenever he received a slap or pierce or burn to his vessel made him giggle. It was an utterly hilarious function to him- the trembling, involuntary contraction of muscle that caused him to twist every which way from the source. Being Bill, he wanted to seek out  _more,_  much to his body’s displeasure. 

But first, he had to make a  _special_ visit.

Cipher was anything but presentable in this old sad sack he had found, washed up and willing to listen to Bill to grant him the sweet relief of death. Being in the mindscape was  _sort of_  like being dead, right? Either way, his best friend’s sorry alternate had it coming, begging entities for an escape from the mortal plane and all. At first, this body had appeared as normal as any other run-about Earth Rick. Now, his hair was more disheveled than usual, chunks of it ripped away and missing from parts other than the bald spot. Darkening bruises, fresh scratches and peeling burns covered his skin from the demon’s neglect of care. And his bright, golden, inhuman gaze was still clouded and reddened from pouring carbonated drinks into them all day; he was befuddled with how  _exactly_  these meat puppets could survive if their eyeballs didn’t turn into mouths to allow them to eat or drink.

He stumbled into the underground lair, clothes tattered, lumbering and tripping as he searched for his long time best friend. To most, it was kept secret. But one could hide little to none from the all-knowing eye himself.

 **“ _OOOOOOH RIIIIIIICKY!”_** His high-pitched, shrill voice echoed against the vast, rocky corridor walls. The demon still had yet to gain any concept of an  _inside voice._

 ** _“_ Ricky, where  _are you?_** _”_ Bill continued to shout in a sing-song tone, “ ** _Aren’t you happy to see me? Or is hiding from old friends your thing now kiddo? HAHA!”_**

\------------------------

Evil Rick rounded the corner into the lab and stopped in his tracks as he heard the shrill shouting voice. 

As the other Rick turned to look at him he dropped his glass of whiskey promptly smashing it across the floor. The Rick in front of him looked  _feral_  for want of a better word; ripped, burned and blistered, bleeding in places,  _a lot_  of places, with crazed yellow painful looking eyes and a mouth covered in drool which was made even more off putting by the tongue that seemed to flicker about unnaturally as he spoke. None of these reasons had caused Rick to drop his whiskey,  _no_ , it was the voice coming  _out_  of the rancid Rick in front of him which had managed to cause that. 

_“Bill?”_

He found himself taking a few steps back from the other, his alternative was moving strangely all irregular breaths, strangely extreme facial expressions and jelly limbs, it unnerved him considerably. 

_“Bill is that you?”_

\-----------------------

Bill, of course, had little to no concept of personal space. He stumbled over to his friend until they were practically nose to nose, bare feet stepping over the broken glass. “ ** _Of course it’s me, smart guy! Who else would it be?_** _”_

If there was any clear image that defined insanity, it would most definitely be the demon’s exaggerated grin. Cipher attempted to press a hand against one of the cool rock corridor walls and lean onto it, crossing one foot over the other. “ ** _Miss me handsome? HAHAHAH- WOAH!”_**

Still clumsy in the new body, Bill fell backwards onto his rear, straight into the shattered cascade of whiskey glass pieces. He glanced over the sharp material below him with an even  _wider_  grin. It hurt _. It hurt and he wanted more_.After rolling up his sleeve of his victim’s lab coat, Cipher began picking up the shards one by one and sinking them deeply into the puppet’s flesh, well past the muscle. He had gotten to about ten before looking up at Evil Rick again, the stupid, maniacally happy expression still painted on his face and body beginning to resemble that of some fucked up porcupine with crimson-stained glass quills. Some of the possessed Rick’s blood began to spray onto his own face as he pushed one shard deeper, straight into a vein, causing the demon to collapse in a fit of hysterics. “ ** _AHA! I LIKE THIS STUFF! IT’S SHARP!”_**

\------------------------

No shoes….why wasn’t he wearing shoes, what the fuck had he done with them, how long had he been walking around without them….and why did that strange fact bother him so much, Evil Rick kept staring at the demon’s filthy feet utterly confused by them. 

As Bill moved closer he was immediately hit with the stench of him, had he been soiling himself….hmm….the smell certainly suggested so. As the demon loomed closer the scent made him physically recoil and he immediately stepped away. 

He watched as the demon tried to take a casual stance but in doing so slipped and fell down to the floor,  _Jesus_ , his body didn’t even fall like a real body, it had slammed to the floor as rigid as a wooden board. Rick watched in intrigue as his best friend slipped glass shards into the arm of his new host, it was hypnotic to watch, horrifying to a degree but in a strangely satisfing way. It was only when the demon hit a vein and blood started streaming across Cipher’s face that he finally decided to intervene. 

 _“Bill, you can’t….human bodies, you can treat them like that, they get infections, fevers, bits fall off them and then…then it will die.”_  God, he felt like a parent giving a sex talk except the risk wasn’t pregnancy, it was death. 

 _“I’m gonna be honest with you Bill, you smell like shit and I can’t help but wonder if it’s because you have actually shit yourself.”_ Christ alone only knew what he would find in those slacks and it was turning his stomach just thinking about it. Did Bill even know he had to feed this thing, take it to the toilet, Fuck, there was so much to explain it was already making his head spin. 

“ _Give me your fucking arm._ ” He snarled, snatching the demon’s wrist and painstakingly removing the glass shards from Bill’s torn tissue. Grabbing a surgical stapler from a nearby drawer he pumped a couple into the demon’s skin deciding he would stitch it later. Now that he’d had the pleasure of getting up close and personal with the demon it was clear to him that a bath should be the first priority, he had no idea what kind of injuries Bill might be hiding under his clothing. 

Shooting open a portal he pulled the demon through with him straight into the bathroom and started to run the water and add soap. 

_“Take off your clothes.”_

\-----------------------

Though he had no clue how to use a toilet yet, or even  _realize_  that that would eventually be an issue, Cipher had not yet managed to soil himself. Probably because he hadn’t consumed anything correctly for his puppet’s digestive system to actually tackle. He had just kept shoving food and pouring liquids into his eyes, hoping that a mouth would appear eventually. Much to his dismay, it never did. The other hole on the  _lower_ part of his face, the one he spoke and drooled and breathed with oddly  _seemed_  like a mouth, but it made no sense. It was in the completely wrong place, there was no  _way_  it could be functional. And those two tiny holes in the middle of his face- what had humans called those? Yes  _nostrils._ He had no clue what the function of his nose was yet, having only heaved air into his lungs between his chapped lips. Decorative? Quite possibly. He did try drinking through those the other day. It stung the roof of his mouth, as if the tissue there was cracking and burning… So naturally he kept attempting it until he was bored.

Bill giggled as he was yanked over to Rick, watching the beautiful cascade of dark red blood as it pooled at the surface of his skin and spilled over, dripping to the floor each time a piece of glass was removed. The pierce of the surgical staples made him laugh even  _louder. “_ **OW! Aha. _AHAHAHAHAHA!”_**

Admittedly, he loved it when his friend was cross, scolding him like a parent would at their rowdy teenage son. Hell, he loved it when  _anyone_  was angry with him, to the demon it simply meant he was doing his job. Of course he hadn’t been  _trying_ to piss off Evil Rick, but doing so, even on accident, always somehow made the day ahead that much more fun.  The demon yelped as he was pulled through the portal and into the bathroom, a wide, shit-eating grin spreading over his face as his friend ran the bathwater and ordered him to take off his clothes.

“ _Wow kid! When did you become such a romantic? **HAHA!”**_

Doing as Rick had said, Bill began to take off his clothes. Well… More like  _tear_  off his clothes, not bothering with buttons nor grace and simply shredding the fabric from his body like the Hulk until he stood there in his naked glory.

Glory was probably the wrong word, even if Cipher wanted to consider it that. The demon’s state underneath his clothes revealed the cause of his rancid smell. Fresh scrapes, deep cuts and blackened burns, each on the brink of rotting with infection from lack of proper clean up. They littered his body in intricate shapes of symbols and codes and self portraits, all firetruck red and caked in dried blood and dirt, and whatever else Cipher had managed to get himself into. Bill had spent the last full day testing his marionette’s physical limits. Whatever poor alternate of Evil Rick’s had been tricked into giving his body to the dream demon, there was a snowball’s chance in Hell that he wanted it back now.

\-------------------------

Evil Rick watched Bill undress in his quite fevered unconventional manner immediately realising he would have to furnish the demon with fresh clothes after his bath. His interest in Bill’s naked form was much more based on intrigue than voyeurism, if his suspicions were correct…oh  _Jesus_ , one look at the naked demon told him that the damage he had expected to see had been a grave underestimation. Obviously the demon had spent all of his time torturing his flesh puppet rather than learn anything about how to actually take care of it. The smell was awful, festering and stale, the demon was clearly on the edge of blossoming infection, which was unsurprising considering how filthy he was. The demon’s cock looked particularly undamaged and unscathed and Evil Rick instantly began to suspect that the demon might have been saving it’s destruction for his visit. Well, he wasn’t going anywhere near it until he’d cleaned the rancid puppet up at bit. 

Rick reached up into the cabinet, retrieved a bottle of disinfectant and poured the whole thing into the bath, looking at the cloudy water for a moment he reached for another fresh bottle, cracked it open and added that one as well. Sure it would sting, but hell, as far as he could tell the demon would probably like that fact. He glanced at Bill and recognised the demon had all the hallmarks of dehydration, he’d probably need intravenous liquids, but in the meantime he poured a cold glass of water out of the sink tap and sat it beside the tub.

 _“Get in.”_  He ordered, gesturing towards the bathwater before slipping his hand into his pockets to retrieve a pair of surgical gloves which he hastily snapped on. With a sponge in one hand, and a bottle of shampoo in the other he stood at the far end of the bath waiting for the demon to enter the water and wishing he’d had the good sense to put a gas mask on.

\-----------------------

The filthy demon snickered at his companion’s seething tone, still finding hid grumpy demeanor hilarious as always. This entire situation was fun to him, really. “ _Yeesh_ , Ricky! Who died and made you king?  **HAHA!** Fine, I’ll get in, Mr. Bossy. You know you’re  _cute_  when you’re angry?”

Bill was going to step in the tub, if not to spare his friend more grief. Then he decided causing Evil Rick any form of inconvenience, big or small, was a wonderful idea simply to be the victim of his anger- the only time he ever wanted to be a victim at all. Backing up a few steps, the demon took a running start… Well, more like a stumbling start, nearly tripping over himself with each step. He leapt and flopped belly-flat into the stinging mixture of water and disinfectant, sending a wave of the peroxide-scented bath spilling over the porcelain walls and onto Rick. Cipher broke out into another fit of cackling, partially at the drenched state of his friend, and partially at the pierce of the solution in his wounds.

He glanced over himself, watching in awe as the chemicals frothed and foamed at the growing infections, working to attack the flesh puppet’s skin and rid him of his rancid smell. “ ** _HAHAHA! This stuff tickles!_ Hey is that WATER? THANKS IQ! I’M  _PARCHED.”_**

Naturally, the first thing Bill did was grab the glass only to pour its contents all over his eyeballs, grumbling again as no mouth appeared. “Shit, how do you guys  _eat?_ **Your eyes don’t even turn into mouths!** What about that hole in your rears, is that where you stick food?”

\------------------------

The words, _I am not fucking cute,_  hung on the tip of Evil Rick’s tongue but he bit them back knowing that any disdain he showed for the term would merely be exploited by the demon at a later point in order to further anger him. 

His brow furrowed as he watched the demon take several large steps back from the edge of the tub, had Bill developed a sudden aversion to water? The state of his stinky flesh puppet certainly suggested so. As the demon hurled himself into the tub causing clouded water to crash over the sides of the tub all over the floor and Evil Rick’s trousers, he folded his arms in a scolding manner and said nothing, knowing that Bill was merely looking for a reaction, one he was determined to deprive him of. _Christ,_ the trillion old demon had wrapped himself up in flesh and bone and suddenly seemed determined to act like a fucking teenager. 

Rick sighed heavily and quirked an eyebrow at his as if chastising a child. “ _Are you quite finished?”_  He asked with a huff before moving closer to the bathtub, but Cipher couldn’t hear him,  _no_ , Cipher was far too busy laughing his little grimy ass off. 

When Bill finally reached for the glass of water and literally threw it in his own face, none of it actually entering his mouth, Evil Rick finally started to understand why the body Bill was inhabiting looked like utter shit,  _fucking hell_ , he hadn’t even worked out the basics yet!

When the demon asked him about food, Rick was so very close to confirming that Bill was indeed correct; humans gained nourishment through feeding food into their rears. Just as he was about to confirm it the image of Bill crouching on his kitchen floor trying to feed a sandwich between his ass cheeks popped into his mind’s eye and he decided it probably wasn’t something he wanted to see. Simultaneously it occurred to him that when Bill eventually found out the truth, he’d probably be the one forced to ‘consume’ some kind of food in such a manner as a punishment and he didn’t fancy the idea of that at all and there was no way it was likely to be something as soft as a sandwich. 

 _“Your eye is not a mouth Bill, in this body you have two eyes and their function is merely ocular, they are not for drinking or for eating.”_  It seemed so ridiculous having to explain it that he nearly burst into laughter. Grabbing the glass from his companion he refilled it with water and shoved it back into Bill’s hand. Crouching down at the rear of the tub he slipped his hand around the demon’s cheek and pressed his fingertips to his lips encouraging him to open up.  _“Pour the water in here and your natural reflex should be to swallow it down.”_  Evil Rick of course though it was very important to emphasise that the demon should always ‘swallow’ something he intended to teach him more about later once he’d fed him something and tended to his wounds.

\------------------------

A look of complete clarity fell upon the demon’s face. No  _wonder_  he couldn’t eat from his eyeballs. The function of consumption really  _had_  evolved to compliment a separate orifice for human bodies. It felt bizarre realizing this honestly, as only hours ago he had considered the possibility and just didn’t try it, thought it too  _weird,_  even for him. But no, apparently this is how evolution worked in this dimension.

Cipher stared at the new glass of water with uncertainty, pressing it gingerly to his lips as his eyes flickered back towards Evil Rick every few moments. He allowed the rim of the glass to linger there for some time. Would substance  _taste different_ in a flesh form? Better? Worse? He wasn’t sure he was prepared to find out. But with his friend’s guidance, the demon tipped the glass anyway. Slowly, he gulped the first puddle of water that hit the back of his throat, the muscles along his puppet’s neck automatically setting to work and pushing the clear, cold liquid further and further down.

And immediately, Bill looked at his companion in disgust.

The demon coughed up some of the water, hacking and spluttering and heaving as if he had just swallowed a bug. “ **UGH!** _GROSS!”_ he shouted, shaking his head. “You meat sacks  _feel_  everything you eat and drink? Good fucking God it felt like a snake slithering down my insides! What’s the purpose of this! It’s inefficient!  **IT’S DISGUSTING! UGH!”**

He set the glass down on the edge of the tub, backing away from it as if it were poison and glaring at it in contempt. Even with the water no longer trickling down his esophagus, Cipher still found a reason to moan and groan. “Don’t you skin puppets feed each other through needles or something when you’re sick? Can’t I just do  _that_  instead?”

\-----------------------

Evil Rick watched as the demon tentatively held the glass against his lips, his hesitant amber eyes nervously flickering back and forth between the tumbler of water and Evil Rick’s own impatient stare. _Jesus_ , if it was this hard to teach the demon to drink water it was going to be almost impossible to get him to suck his cock. He paused for a moment to imagine that unsure, hesitant, apprehensive face looking up at him from the floor and instantly realised it was a challenge he was going to enjoy. 

 _“There you go._ ” He encouraged as Bill started to down the liquid, but he had not prepared himself for his friend’s extreme reaction and watched in utter surprise as Cipher started to complain about how revolting the sensation felt. 

 _“Don’t be such a fucking baby!”_ He chided as he reached forward, grabbing one of Cipher’s arms and cleaning it with the sponge, suddenly feeling like the demon’s wet nurse.  _“I can hydrate you intravenously Bill, but it…it’s a one off, if we keep doing it your veins will eventually collapse and they may never recover.”_ He shot the demon a harsh look,  _“You’ll get used to it…”_ He ran his finger down a deep laceration on the demon’s arm. _“But if you want this body to last you’ll have to start tending to your wounds, unless you want to die of gangrene and septicaemia.”_

_\-------------------------_

The demon grumbled as he heard the horror stories of collapsing veins. More in annoyance that his friend probably didn’t like the sound of that as much as he did. Collapsing  _anything_  in a human body sounded utterly fascinating. He wanted to know more, experience it first hand. But under Evil Rick’s watch he would probably never get the chance.

“ _Gangrene? Septicaemia?_ Are you flesh bags  _really_  so terrified of microorganisms that you give them such  _terrifying names?_  They’re single-cellular, the only lifeform lower than any of you. Just find a vaccine or some shit to fight them, isn’t that what you do best  ** _smart guy? So a limb falls off. SO WHAT!”_**

It wasn’t unusual of Bill to complain meaninglessly and incessantly about all of the inferior aspects of this dimension, let alone his best friend’s own  _species._ But as Rick continued to dab at his wounds with the sponge and glare at him with such an intense stare that even  _Bill_  crouched down a bit, the demon did his best to calm himself. He  _did_ want this body to last. Regardless of how much he didn’t care for the life itself, he had been waiting to be in a physical form for almost 4 trillion years. Doors leading to endless chaos on the human world suddenly had all swung open, and now he’d get to indulge in the spoils.

But first, as his companion made it so clearly evident, it was important to learn the basics.

“Fine…Fine. I’ll take care of it just… Teach me how. This body is gross and awkward and I can barely get it to levitate yet and it sucks at storing all of my energy and wants to fall over nearly every couple hours and sleep. I don’t know how I can keep this thing awake enough. Or let alone alive. And this weird, constant tickling of decaying flesh…Ugh. How do you  _stand it?”_

Cipher’s eyes widened, feeling his stomach suddenly lurch and roar. He furrowed his brow at his abdomen, already knowing what this meant and  _also_  knowing that swallowing was about to get a whole lot worse. God, eater had been revolting enough. Now  _food_  too? With an obvious plea in his eyes he looked back at his companion, already disgusted with the very idea.

“So… Do I have to swallow  _food_  now too…?”

\-------------------------

Evil Rick rolled his eyes, deciding that if Bill wanted to lose his limbs, that was  _his_  business, he certainly wasn’t going to stand there and lecture the demon about why arms are  _important_ things.

Instead of responding to the dig about the inferiority of his species, Evil Rick continued to attend to Bill’s wounds and swallowed down the angry bile now cresting at the edge of his throat, burning his esophagus; he wasn’t used to biting his tongue, especially when it came to Bill. It seemed the tact was the most effective because after a few moments of silence the demon finally seemed to be calming, although he was still being bombarded with questions which had been almost drowned out by the demon’s rumbling stomach. 

Spurting a good deal of shampoo onto Bill’s head Evil Rick attempted to get Cipher’s hair clean, swearing to himself as he massaged the demon’s scalp that he was  _never_  doing this again. Once done he pushed Bill’s head under the water for a brief moment, forcing a rinse, holding him down there a little longer than he probably needed to. 

As the demon emerged from the water Evil Rick hoisted him under the puts of his arms and pulled him from the water before throwing a large towel at him. “ _Dry yourself with that, I…I’m not doing it for you for Christ sake.”_  He took a deep breath considering Bill’s questions for a moment.  _“Okay…”_  He forced Cipher to hold his gaze so he could feel assured he was actually paying attention. _“You need to wash every day, a shower, a bath, whatever and you need to use soap and shampoo Bill….”_  He thought for a moment, what else, there was so much.  _“You need to sleep for at least 6 or 7 hours a day in a large block preferably.”_ He studied the demon for a moment. _“Actually with the energy problem, you’re having I…I’d say make it at least 10 hours.”_

Grabbing the towel from Bill he gave the demon’s hair a good tussle, drying him like one would a dog.  _“You need to eat at least three times a day and if you’re burning energy at an increased rate you should probably eating foods rich in calories.”_  Casting the towel aside he pulled a piece of loose skin from the demon’s shoulder and threw it into the bathtub, fucking hell he was such a state, he was going to have to stitch some of these wounds. He considered explaining to the demon how to brush his teeth but as Cipher’s stomach rumbled again with what sounded like urgent anger, he decided it would be better to head to the kitchen. 

 _“We need to feed you.”_  He said shooting open a portal and grabbing Bill’s wrist.  _“…and yes Bill, you’re going to have to swallow.”_

\--------------------------

Bill wasn’t quite sure what this sensation was- it definitely wasn’t pain. Scratching? Yes that’s what humans called it. As Rick massaged his scalp, foaming the shampoo to rid his unruly, sweat slicked hair of blood and dirt, the demon’s bright golden eyes rolled back into his head and affirmed his pleasure with a deep rumbling in chest, something similar to a purr. It just felt so soothing. Perhaps swallowing wasn’t the best feeling, but  _bathing_ ….Admittedly, this was fun. He hadn’t had a bath in so many millennia. It had literally been  _eons_ since he had been anything  _close_  to mortal.

The demon giggled as he was pushed underwater, bubbles coming from his nose and between his lips until he was finally dragged back out, coughing up some of the liquid that had seeped into his mouth. He smirked.  _Talk about tough love. HA!_

Once out of the bath, not without his friend’s help, Cipher took the towel and nodded, for once seeming to actually  _know_  how to do something. Then again he still seemed unsure, dabbing at his skin as the other continued to talk at him, making a mental checklist. Jesus,  _10 hours?_ How was he supposed to get anything done! And he’d have to swallow down food  _three times_ **a day?** The very suggestion nearly caused the demon to gag. This was all so horrifying, if he was being perfectly honest. This puppet almost required too much  _effort_  to keep…Though in the full day he’d had it so far, he’d grown quite attached.

Bill found himself purring again at the feeling of the towel’s rough surface scratching and soothing his scalp, a large dumb smile on the demon’s face. But the dopey look only lasted so long once he was yanked through the emerald green void and onto the other side. God, the statement registered in his head like a  _warning._ He gulped, not quite enjoying the feeling of that reflex either.

Still stark naked and now seated at one of the chairs in the kitchen, Cipher watched the other intently with an obvious look of confusion on his face, still mixed with the revulsion of what he was about to do. “So…What are you going to give me? Is there anything a little  _less_ disgusting we can start off with?…Uh should I put clothes on or something?” His amber gaze fell back upon the high ceilings of the underground lair, marveling at the kitchen. “ _Nice place_  ya got, kiddo! I remember your dreamscape being just as organized, even though it was so twisted! Delightfully horrifying but easy to file through!  **HAHA!”**

\-----------------------------

 _“Something a little less disgusting?”_  He repeated with a dark chuckle.  _“Bill, all I made you drink was a glass…half a glass of water!”_  He leaned against the fridge pausing to consider what he should make the demon eat, liquids hadn’t done down well, but did that mean they should try solids instead or would that go even worse, could the demon even keep it down?

 _“You don’t need clothes.”_  He added a little  _too_  quickly. In truth he had every intention of nursing the demon back to a good state of health, but he intended to take his rewards for that care from Bill’s new body. This was Bill’s first skin-puppet and if anyone was going to break it in, it was  _him._

Opening up the fridge he pulled out several ingredients and started to mix up a batter, shortly afterwards he had pilled 6 large fluffy pancakes up into a plate and had added butter and syrup. He’d opted for sweet, rather than savoury, Bill had always had a hyperactive child like wonder for things and somehow it just made sense to feed him sweet things….sweet things like his you  _cock Rick._  He shook the thought from his head, shushing the lewd internal dialogue and then handed Bill a knife and fork. 

 _“Use these to eat that._ ” He prompted, pointing at the plate of pancakes.  _“Chew them thoroughly before you attempt to swallow.”_

He placed a cup of cooled surgery coffee down in front of the demon. _“…and drink this if it gets too dry.”_  He then took several large steps back from the demon, he was convinced at some point the Cipher might projectile vomit all over his kitchen and he wanted to avoid the torrent of whatever happened to come out of him. 

\---------------------------

Cipher was a little taken aback by his companion’s snappy denial of clothing. But if Rick didn’t care, the demon surely didn’t. Maybe this was part of the _bathing_  process in these bodies? Maybe he had to wait a bit before he was clean enough to cover his skin puppet? He honestly had no idea, and wasn’t even interested at that moment.

The thought erased from his mind as the sweet smell of pancake batter enveloped him, causing Bill’s eyes to flutter shut until the clink of the plate on the counter surface snapped him from his daze. Part of him still feared his natural reflex to swallow- fuck, what would  _this_  feel like as it slithered down his throat? But the scent of them caused Cipher to levitate just slightly out of his seat, a dumb grin spread wise across his face as he gingerly floated back down into the chair.

He tentatively grabbed the fork and knife, resisting the urge to sink the sharp metal into his skin as he, quite sloppily, cut away one portion of the stack. Bill stared at the food pierced on the utensils, watching as the sweet amber liquid caused them to glisten. They were enticing really.  _But they were still food._  Sighing, Cipher inserted the morsel into his puppet’s mouth (not before nearly sticking it in his eye again), chewed with an immense amount of hesitance, and swallowed.

The sensation of it making its way down his esophagus was still grotesque and revolting, causing the demon to cough…But the  _flavor._ So this is what human food was, what in the multiverse had he missed out on? Was that the point of the slow process of swallowing, to savor such delicious things? Quite possibly. And suddenly the idea excited him.

Bill began to shovel the pancakes in his mouth like an animal starved, only breaking every few moments to wash them down with the over-sugared coffee. He took a singular breath, amber eyes shimmering with childlike joy and syrup dribbling down his chin as he looked back at his companion.

“What  _are_  these?!  ** _They’re amazing!_** ”

\----------------------------

Evil Rick watched with amusement as his companion eyed the fluffy piece of pancake on his fork with suspicion, at first the demon aimed it near his eye and rather than stop him Evil Rick merely burst out laughing. The laugh however seemed to remind Bill that eyes were not for eating and he finally, successfully aimed the forkful of food directly into his mouth. Evil Rick watched a myriad of emotions pass over the demon’s face as he chewed, trepidation, impatience, annoyance and then back to hesitation again. When he finally swallowed it was obvious Bill found it an uncomfortable experience but that quickly seemed to be replaced with an expression something akin to joy. Evil Rick stood astounded as Bill hoovered up the rest of the pancakes and accompanying coffee so quickly that he’d barely had time to blink. 

 _“Jesus Christ Bill, breathe_ ” He muttered as the plate spun on the spot when the gannet had finally finished.  He laughed as he witnessed the look of wonder in Bill’s eyes and immediately he knew he wanted to give the demon more of these pleasing sensations. 

 _“They’re pancakes Bill.”_  He chuckled, wiping a drizzle of syrup from Cipher’s chin and popping his finger in his mouth to suck it clean. Standing up and moving behind him, Evil Rick bent his head and ran the tip of his nose along the back of Bill’s neck. The demon smelled of soap and disinfectant and he found the scent pleasing. The fact Bill had chosen a Sanchez as his first host, he took as the greatest compliment of course, but it wasn’t just that, Evil Rick  _liked_ other Ricks, most notably liked to  _fuck_ them and this one was definitely going to be walking out of the lair bow legged by the time he’d finished with him. 

 _“Come on, I need to get you to the lab, administer some liquids and stitch and bandage some of these wounds.”_  He poked at the demon’s bruised ribs and wondered if the demon had thrown himself down some stairs, the shapes certainly seemed to suggest so.  _Christ_ , the demon had probably done it deliberately just to see what might happen. Turning on his heel to leave the kitchen he paused for a second and then looked back at Bill. Gripping the demon’s chin he gave him a small kiss on the lips, parting the demon’s mouth ever so slightly to taste the sweetness on his breath then released him. 

_“Follow me.”_

_\---------------------------_

Pancakes. Cipher felt like he’d maybe just stumbled upon his favorite food. If it was all going to be so dreadful to swallow, at least these particular fluffy morsels were coated in a sinful, sugary paste. They were straight out of a dream.

The hairs on the nape of his puppet’s neck stood to attention as Rick’s nose brushed against the skin, a cold shiver hopping down his spine as goosebumps rose all over. Oh the sensation was delightful, causing the demon to notice heat pool between his legs. His amber gaze briefly glanced down to the appendage hanging near his thighs, furrowing his brow as he watched it jump to life. He’d be the first to admit that it felt  _good_ , a peculiar, tingling warmth. Was this something he should be trying to hide? It’s not as though he could do much- his friend had refused to give him clothes. But whatever was happening, the kiss surely didn’t help, eliciting a deep moan from Cipher’s throat as their lips parted. He only nodded, walking after his companion with his semi swinging freely.

The lab was  _expansive_. Pristine wall to wall and reeking of disinfectant and metal. It hit Bill’s senses in a tidal wave, grinning as the razor sharp scents assaulted his nostrils. When told to do so, the demon sat on one of the operating tables, glancing around the blinding white scenery before him. Evil Rick had his back turned momentarily, long enough for Cipher’s golden eyes to fall on a tray of syringes just within his reach. Doing his best to stifle giggles, and failing miserably, he repeated the same process as he did earlier with the broken shards of glass- sinking the sharp needles into his flesh one by one, until little pinpricks of blood began to pool on the surface of his recently cleaned skin. He shot his friend a sheepish grin as his eyes caught the other’s darkened hazel glare. “Sorry… They’re just so  ** _shiny!_** Whaddya do with ‘em, anyway?”

He glanced down between his legs one more time, his  _situation_  having gotten noticeably bigger now. Well, while he was barking out questions, may as well ask.

“Ricky, should I be worried about this or somethin’?”

\----------------------------

Evil Rick was far too absorbed in laying out his suturing equipment to notice the demon had got a hold of the syringes he had laid out on a tray. When he turned he frowned at the demon, folding his arms and shaking his head. Luckily the demon had not thought to depress any of the plungers, to take them all at once would be a deadly cocktail it was likely even Cipher couldn’t endure, well his flesh puppet anyway.  

 _“They are for administering chemical compounds in a liquid form._ ” He huffed, moving closer to begin pulling out each of the needles Cipher had embedded in his skin. As he slipped each one out of Bill’s arm and watched a thin trickle of blood slip around the limb and drip to the floor his attention was directed downwards, all the way down to Bill’s twitching dick. A dick which seemed to be getting larger every time he removed a needle and sighed with annoyance. 

The question that came from Bill was nothing short of delightful, the demon it seemed, despite his natural deviancy and perverse tendencies had not yet worked out what an erection was. Without missing a beat Evil Rick answered him. 

 _“Oh shit Bill!”_  He cried stumbling back.  _“Fuck it…it’s getting really big, you…you better do something about that before it blows up the lab and kills us both.”_ He was forced to turn away and chuckle into his hand.  _“If you don’t make it spit it’s going to turn us both into splatters of steaming red pulpy mush!”_  Grabbing Bill’s hand he slapped it over the demon’s own member. “ _Touch it quickly.”_

He grinned to himself as he turned and heard the unmistakable sounds of flesh slapping flesh; at least that would keep the little fucker busy while he continued to set out his medical equipment. 

\----------------------

“Wh-wha-…Oh  _fuck!”_

Bill was admittedly curious about what exactly would happen if he didn’t touch the now-throbbing, reddened member, but judging by the urgency in his companion’s shouts he wasn’t willing to find out. He grabbed hold of it, tightening his grip on the cold metal of the examination table as he pumped his hand furiously along the length of the cock.

Cipher’s mind fogged- fuck was it  _supposed_  to feel this good? What if it was too late, oh God what if this meant it  _would explode?!_ He didn’t have the willpower to let go! A knot was forming in the deepest pit of his stomach, tightening and pulsing and threatening to release any moment.

“Ricky I… Oh Ricky I don’t think I can hold it back much longer! Fuck I don’t think I can stop it!  _It’s not helping!_ ”

He bit his lips, hissing at the increased pressure within the body. It just kept getting more and more  _sensitive_. Every time he brushed the tip with his palm, Bill found himself taking a deep gasp for air. He had only had this puppet for a whole day and already this was how he was going to kill it, how Evil Rick would die as well. But he couldn’t stop his hand- it felt so glorious, rain cooling the raging fire along his shaft.

He could feel it, the pulsing in his puppet’s balls and jumps of the cock in his hands. This was it. It was going to explode. And as a thick stream of silvery white cum exploded from the tip and coated Cipher’s chest, his cries of terror turned into deep, needy moans.

“Ffff _uuuuuuuu **uuuuuck!**_ ”

He collapsed back on the table, exhaustion overtaking him as his head spun. The demon slapped himself in the face a few times- not dead apparently, just dizzy. So that wasn’t much of an explosion after all… Well it  _was_  in some sense of the word. He glanced at the sight of his naked body, sticky and slick with release. He’d gotten it to  _spit_ after all.

“What… What  _was that?”_ Bill’s bright amber gaze drew back to Evil Rick, a light of hunger in his eyes that pancakes would definitely  _not_  quench. His usual loud, demanding voice had been reduced to a breathy whine. “Can I do that  ** _again?”_**

\----------------------------

The entire time Bill was furiously masturbating, utterly terrified he was about to kill his new flesh puppet, Evil Rick was doing his best to further the charade, searching the lab for something to help, running back and forth, swearing loudly and glancing at Bill as if they were both about to meet their maker. 

 _“Faster!”_  He yelled, stifling a laugh and looking utterly distraught.  _“You-you’re going to kill us both for Christ sake!”_

As soon as Bill closed his eyes, clearly lost in the concentration of his own newly found pleasure, Evil Rick dropped the facade and instead slipped into a nearby seat, to light a cigarette and enjoy the show….and what a show it was. There was something utterly captivating about watching the body of a Rick masturbate so furiously, like their life literally depended on it. The sight of it and the noises Bill was now making were making him increasingly hard, unable to will his own erection away, despite his efforts, not _yet,_  too soon.

When Bill finally found his violent release his fevered moan filled the entire room and Evil Rick couldn’t help but let out a dark little chuckle as he watched a spray of heated seed blast all over Bill’s chest and stomach. 

 _“The threat has passed.”_  Evil Rick announced with mock triumph, stepping out of his chair to offer Bill his cigarette, he leaned in close to smell the fever sweat on Bill’s now moist skin.  _“You’ll be able to do it again fairly soon.”_  He assured him, slipping his finger down to gather some of Bill’s sticky climax onto the tip of his finger.  _“But you’ll only be able to do it without risk if you make sure you consume every little drip of this white spit.”_  Forcing his finger into Bill’s mouth he rubbed it around his gums and then pulled it out.  _“Don’t worry Bill…”_ He grinned. _“…it’s supposed to taste like that...”_

_\-------------------------_

The demon still hadn’t completely down from his high, chest heaving from the intensity of his release. Fuck,  _every drop?_  There sure was a lot of it from that little session alone. He wasn’t expecting to like the taste of the pearly white substance, the bitter tang of salt rubbing against his puppet’s gums almost made him gag. Or maybe that was the force of of his friend’s finger being shoved so close to his throat.

Bill released the other’s finger with a  _pop_  as he licked his lips. It was nothing like pancakes, that was for sure, but the bodily fluid definitely had its own allure. It almost seemed to leave a  _pit_  in his body’s stomach, leaving him wanting,  _aching_  for more.

Cipher scooped the silvery strands of cum onto his fingers in large, long swipes, greedily sucking the digits of his hand clean until his abdomen was spotless. But he still wanted to taste it, could sense the potent remnants of seed on his taste buds and didn’t want to wait until the strange appendage between his legs swelled again.

He caught sight of the tent in Evil Rick’s pants, a vision which immediately compelled the demon to drop to his knees in front of the other. He smooth a palm over the fabric covering his companion’s crotch, looking up at him with a wide, shit-eating grin. Quite suddenly, the demon tightened his grip around the hidden member, giving it a hard, painful squeeze.

“So does  _yours_ have white spit too?”

\---------------------------

The sight of Bill guzzling up glistening strands of his own thick off-white cum with such unabashed fervour was, much to Evil Rick’s faint surprise far more arousing than amusing. He was forced to step back as the demon fell to his knees in front of him, not as a result of any kind of reservation,  _no_ , it was the  _way_ Bill fell; like his limbs had simply collapsed on him, like the marrow was leaking from his bones and causing them to buckle. Nothing about Bill felt like a Rick yet, indeed, it felt like the demon was wearing a suit and one that at this moment in time was still somewhat ill fitting. Evil Rick assumed it would be a while before the demon got the knack of puppeting his flesh casing properly and in the meantime the sight of it lurching and moving with such a lack of grace and co-ordination was disturbing to say the least. 

His introspection was broken almost as soon as it started, sliced in half by the feeling of Bill’s hot scarred palm drifting across the front of his pants. He was about to speak when the hot hand grabbed at his erection and squeezed so hard he nearly cried out… _nearly_. 

“ _Jesus Bill, not so fucking hard.”_  He finally grumbled after a moment of self-controlled silence, squirming in the demon’s tight grip. 

So does  _yours_ have white spit too?

 _“I…”_  He was rendered speechless for a moment as he was caught up in the gaze of those hungry, demanding golden shining eyes. _God_ , he’d planned to fix Bill up and heal his injuries before he encouraged the demon to satisfy him, but now he was beginning to wonder if it was better to fuck him up a little more and then fix him, it might actually save him some effort in the long run. 

A sly self-assured smile crossed Evil Rick’s face as he continued to stare down at the demon in his stolen flesh. Smoothing his hand around the back of Bill’s head, combing his fingers through his still wet hair, he grinned down at him.  _“It most certainly does, why don’t you take it out and see for yourself, hmm?”_

_\--------------------------_

Shooting his friend a delighted grin as skilled fingers caressed and massaged his scalp, Bill leaned back into the touch. The demon’s eyes practically rolled back into his head as they slowly fluttered shut, the sensation eliciting a few purring little moans.

As Evil Rick continued to stroke through the damp locks of hair, Cipher’s mind wandered. Would this spit taste anywhere close to the same as his body’s? If anything, maybe it would be  _sweeter._ His friend had made him such an absolutely delicious stack of pancakes- he only could have been that skilled if he made a lot of them. He honestly had no idea if there was any sort of correlation between what a human being ate and what this white meat-puppet fluid tasted like, but he sure hoped so! And he was  _eager_  to find out.

 _“ **Ha! Okay Ricky!** ” _Bill’s response was possibly a little  _too_  cheery. That should have been Evil Rick’s first warning. The second was the salacious, predatory grin that widened on the demon’s features when he gripped the other’s pants by the hem and damn near tore them away from his thighs, managing to rip the fabric in the process. Who had time to waste on buttons and zippers when he could be drinking cum to his heart’s content?

Cipher did not know  _any_  of the basics of giving a proper hand job, let alone a blow job. When he’d beat himself off only a few moments ago, he was under the impression that it was  _supposed_  to feel like sandpaper rubbing against your cock. And being a fiend for pain, he hardly protested. No spit, no lube, nothing. A searing hand flashed to the erect length presented before him, completely dry and pumping as though their lives depended on it. Well, in Bill’s mind, their lives  _did_  depend on it, to be completely fair.  

The demon’s fingertips gave the spark and crackle of bright blue flame as his hand grew even hotter, gripping Evil Rick’s length tighter and pulling along his cock with such an intensity Bill feared he may just rip it off. Then that fear faded into a morbid curiosity.

“ _Hey IQ, if you tear this thing off ya wouldn’t it be easier to get to the white stuff?”_ He began to yank with even more force. **“ _Does it grow back? HAHAHAHAHA!”_**

**_========================================================_ **

Bill was smiling at him, well it was at least  _close_ to a smile; if anything it looked more like a warning, too many teeth, over eager and far too friendly. The demon’s sharp fingers tore into the material scratching him in the process as fabric was ripped away.  _“Jesus Christ….fucking…”_ A torrent of abuse was about to flow from his mouth but he was silenced as Bill reached his hand out and grabbed his erection, his grip was vice-like and it instantly rendered Evil Rick incapable of speech. His instinct was to sharply pull away, but he had a feeling that if he did so, Bill might keep hold of it and he’d only make the tense tightness worse. Fuck it was starting to burn, and it began to burn more as the demon pumped his rough fist back and forth at a painful speed. He huffed, his body growing limp under the intense touch, suddenly unable to find the words to tell Bill to go slower, that is, until it started to burn, not just from friction, but from flame. 

The minute he saw the hints of fire, he knew that was enough. His hand flew up to Bill’s chest in an attempt to push him away,  _“Fucking….no it doesn’t….ahh shit, Bill…fuck, you… you’re fucking hurting me, argh, get…get the fuck off of me.”_  Left with no choice he kicked out at the demon’s already wobbly legs knowing Bill was still somewhat mastering the skill of natural balance. 

\-----------------------------

The impact to his shaking, barely-steady legs sent Bill tumbling and slipping until he fell flat onto his back with an  _oof._ His head slammed against the hard floor of the lab, wincing ever so slightly as he giggled at the heated tingling sensation warming the ice-pick pain. A sensation which was already bringing about the beginnings of another erection.

Cipher caught sight of the semi he was sporting between his legs and his expression lit up with a cheeky little grin. Hopping back onto his hands and knees, the demon crawled towards Evil Rick on all fours, tripping over himself until he landed face-first back into the flesh of his friend’s lower belly. Bill took in a deep breath, breathing in the mixed scents of arousal emitting from the other. “Awwww, I’m  _sorry_  Ricky!” he sneered. “Let me try it again!”

Leaning back to sit on his knees, tilted and awkward and still obviously not grasping the mechanics of an organic skeleton, Bill’s natural reaction to his companion telling him  _not_ to tug on his cock was, to of course, grab at it again. Though every time he made a lunge, Cipher just seemed to collapse on his stomach. Finally (barely) succeeding in grabbing a hold of Evil Rick’s length again, an icy, prickling frost began to lace over the skin of the demon’s palm, effectively freezing the cock in his overwhelmingly tight grip.

“ _HAHA!_ This any better? If you didn’t like a warm up, I thought you could use a  _cool down. **AAAHAHAHA!**_ **”**

==========================================================

Evil Rick found himself naturally recoiling as the demon approached, it was clear the Bill had no respect or duty of care towards his own human form, covered in scars, scratches, deep welts and bruises, it was a patchwork or pain and neglect. Jesus, why had he thought it would be a good idea to let Bill touch him, to even consider fucking him, it was highly likely the demon would kill him in the process. Admittedly that wasn’t the worse way to go but still his natural survival instinct was strong and when Bill lunged at him he suddenly felt like prey and it was a sensation that didn’t sit well with him at all. The hand that grabbed his wilting member felt like ice and immediately caused his erection to draw back in response to sudden freezing. He felt like he’d just tried to stick his cock in a tub of ice-cream. “ _Jesus FUCKING….”_  His hands instantly wrapped around Bill’s in an attempt to try and prize his fingers off but they were gripping so tightly that he could peel them off without hurting himself in the process. Finally he started to soften in Bill’s cold hands and was able to pull himself free of his grasp. He tucked himself back into his trousers as if protecting precious jewels from theft. 

Marching across the lab he grabbed a cattle prod and twisted it up to its full setting. “ _No more hands.”_  He chastised, extending the cattle prod and forcing the metal studs into the demon’s side to deliver a highly charged shock of electricity. 

\------------------------

Still snickering all by his lonesome as his friend pulled from his grasp, the demon buckled to the floor, consumed by his laughter. Fuck human bodies were hilarious! The way these floppy little appendages retracted from the sensation of ice like turtles ducking into their shells. It was so  _weird._ And utterly comedic.

And the two metal prongs poking into his sides only  _fueled_ the demon’s laughter. Bill had yet to learn all the ins and outs of electricity in this body- how he could manipulate it, how he could conduct it, and how the right amount of charge applied to his flesh could render him defenseless for hours on end. As the shock waves of electrons rippled through the layers of his puppet’s muscles, Cipher was a writhing, convulsing mess on the floor. His teeth clenched, fuck nearly  _cracking_  at the sensation. Every motion, every reaction involuntary. Granted he hadn’t exactly felt a  _great_  sense of control in human flesh yet, but this was far different.

As the last waves of electric current shot beneath his skin, the demon collapsed on his back, gasping for air. His previously-bulging erection now spent once again all over his chest and abdomen in thick white strands, the softened flesh still throbbing. His muscles felt charred to the bone, practically  _stinging._

And still he laid there. Cackling.  _Howling._ Oh it felt  _incredible._

_“ **AAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wha- What was that? AGAIN! Do it again!”**_

\----------------------

Evil Rick had only planned to discharge the cattle prod once, delivering a short sharp blast of voltage, but as he watched the effects of the shock rippling through the demon’s flesh suit to reach the being encased inside, admittedly he found it difficult to stop. Indeed he continued to electrocute Bill until there was steam rising from his skin, enjoying each individual twitch and pretty convulsion. The electrical pulse seemed to alight something in the demon’s borrowed nervous system which caused his dick to harden within mere moments and a second later caused Bill to shot a thick load all over his chest and stomach. Well, that was unexpected and of course would be  _remembered._  

The demon’s cries had been shouts but they had not been pledged in anguish, no, these were signs of pleasure, a deviant and a masochist it seemed. 

 _“Again?”_  He chuckled to himself and crouched down to wipe his hand over the demon’s brow which was now slick with sweat. Slipping his hand around his neck, he checked his companion’s pulse. Whether Bill liked it or not, this body had limits.  _“I electrocute you like that again, you’re going to have a cardiac arrest.”_  He laughed, unable to remove his hand from Bill’s throat as he watched the demon pant and laugh. Bowing his head he licked a wet strip up Bill’s chest gathering some of his seed on his tongue, pulling Bill up into a kiss he deposited it straight into his companion’s warm mouth. 

_“Get on your hands and knees.”_

_\---------------------------_

Kisses, so Bill was finding, made him weak at the knees. Kisses laced with cum  _especially_  did the trick. Dizzied by the rush of post-orgasm endorphins now buzzing and sparking every which way in his nervous system, the demon was rendered completely, wholly, and  _utterly_  compliant.

He collapsed unceremoniously to the floor, falling flat on his stomach and face with a giggle before finally propping himself back up. Cipher wouldn’t know it, but his assumed position was spot on- thighs spread wide, hips cocked ever so slightly down, back bent to pop his ass out, complete with his semi swinging freely, already leaking a puddle of pre-cum onto the floor in anticipation. Somehow the stance just felt natural.

He shifted on all fours, bowing his head lower and lower, presenting his rear into the air. God, if Evil Rick took any longer he may just have to pounce him. His cock ached, already springing back to life at the thought of more spit, more  _release_  of whatever tension was still still curling deep in the pits of his groin. He wanted to keep this up as long as he could, until there wasn’t a single drop of white spit left. Was that even possible? He hoped so.

Reaching back to tug along his length, any silence in the room was once again broken by the echos of Cipher’s moans and pants, and the image that now laid before Evil Rick was that of a needy demon, rutting into his own palm and writhing from the sensation.

“Fuck just… Look just do whatever it is you’re gonna do!  _Please!”_

\----------------------------

Evil Rick circled the crouched demon, taking a moment to appreciate such a powerful being adopting such a submissive position, a position Bill would not yet know was submissive. Still, he could probably  _feel_  it, surely Bill knew he was waiting for something, even if he wasn’t yet aware of what the  _something_ was. Extending his arm Evil Rick allowed the cold metal bolts at either side of the head of cattle prod to trace the demon’s hanging ball sack, using the hard cane to part the demon’s legs further with a little pat to get a little flash of his pouting pink little asshole. It looked to be in spectacular condition, barely fucked at all, tight and resistant, he immediately surmised that the Rick the demon was now inhabiting had not been a fan of anal….what a  _treat._

Hearing Bill’s moans his eyes flickered down to watch the demon tug wantonly on his own empurpled looking length. Extending the prod under him he shot a blast of sharp electricity into Bill’s hand, issuing a warning.  _“You touch yourself only when I tell you to._ ” He snarled, his voice now raw with arousal. 

Tugging his belt loose, the hard metal hit the floor with a clatter as he slipped down to his knees, placing the cattle prod down so his slim fingers could grip at the demon’s already nicely bruised hips. Bowing his head he parted the demon’s fleshy cheeks with his large palms and traced the pointed tip of his tongue around Bill’s soft puckered entrance then, without warning, spat vehemently into it. Moving back to get a better view, he inserted a digit inside the demon, pushing in past the knuckle.  _“You’re going to take every fucking inch of me, aren’t you Cipher?”_  He hissed, inserting another finger to nicely widen the demon, moving faster on each re-entry until he heard a lewd and inviting wet slopping sound. Withdrawing, he grabbed his own erect length and circled the hard head around the spit soaked hole.  _“Ready?”_

\--------------------------

Bill had honestly no  _idea_  what he was waiting for. But he knew that whatever it was, it was making him  _terribly_  impatient. He needed this strange feeling gone, out of his system- A mix of pent up frustration and a desperate desire to touch himself until the white spit erupted once again, both of these urges mixing together in the deepest pits of his stomach.

A yelp escaped the demon’s lips as yet another bolt of electrical current ran from his palm and up along his arm. He liked pain, sure, but goodness this was  _torture._ There was at least a  _release_  to most pain. But this type had no release. It simply remained, warming his groin with a dull ache, an  _itch_  that had to  _immediately_ be scratched.  

“For God’s sake Ricky would you just-  _oooooooooh fuck.”_

Cut off mid-sentence by the sensation of the single finger invading his pink, puckered hole, Bill let out a long, drawled moan. So  _this_ was what he had indeed been waiting for. The fit was tight, painful, almost burning at first entry. But as Evil Rick pushed deeper, building a rhythmic pace in and out of the protesting sleeve of muscle, the sting subsided and was instead replaced yet again by that deep-seated need.

“Ready? Am I  _ready?”_ the demon hissed back. As if he  _hadn’t_  been ready. “Kept me waiting damn long enough you bastard…” His voice trailed off as he peered over his shoulder, catching sight of the erection now poking between his cheeks. Well shit,  _that_  was quite a bit bigger than a finger. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel a  _little_  intimidated… In fact, Bill wasn’t entirely convinced it would fit, not after a few fingers had been some effort. But he’d also be lying if he said he didn’t want it.

“Fuck,  ** _just get it in!_** ”

\-----------------------

 _“Fucking cock hungry bitch”_  he muttered under his breath with a smile. Slipping his hand into his pocket he pulled out small tube of lube and used it to slick up his hot and heavy length.  _Fuck_ , he wanted this, wanted it badly from the moment he had caught sight of the demon in his new suit. Bill had done a good job of ruining that suit already, but it had not yet been wrecked, that responsibility was entirely his and he intended to enjoy it. 

Releasing a deep breath, he shivered as he slowly pushed the head of his cock inside the demon, gasping immediately as he felt the tightening confines of that delicious hole. Easing back out he thrust forward again, this time refusing to stop until his entire erection was consumed by Bill’s hot heated insides. “ _Oh fuck…”_  He breathed, stilling inside Bill for a moment as he reached forward to knead and caress the demon’s balls. Dropping them his hands gripped onto Bill’s hips, clawing at the skin, twisting finger shaped contusions into his flesh. Within seconds he’d established a quick and hungry pace, filling the expansive lab with the dull smacks of skin again skin.  _“Damn you’re so fucking tight._ ” He growled, between gritted teeth as his continued to buck into the demon giving it to him full force, delighting in the sickly sweet sensation of feeling Bill’s muscles tighten around him. 

 _“Back up on me!”_  He almost shouted it, clearly losing his composure as his hand clasped hard to the back of Bill’s neck. “ _Come on you hungry, beautiful little fuck, take it, take it from me…harder.”_

_\--------------------------_

God it  _burned_ , it burned so  _fucking good_. Cipher gasped as his companion began to pick up the pace, wide golden eyes looking over his shoulder, steady on Evil Rick as he fucked him so expertly, so  _deliberately._ The demon’s expression was not one of pain, or even fully pleasure. It was a look of awe, pure and utter astonishment. He couldn’t  _believe_  what he was feeling, how everything in his puppet felt so electric, so  **alive** _._ No amount of self-inflicted pain had given him anything  _close_  to this type of rush; head-reeling, pulse-pounding, instinct-driving euphoria.

 _Come on you hungry, beautiful little fuck, take it, take it from me…harder._  

His words, that  _hand_  at the back of his neck… Something was kicking in, as if Bill’s new body had overtaken  _him._ The command to back up did not go unnoticed. The first time he had sex in this human suit, and suddenly it was as if he’d been piloting one for years. All he knew was that he wanted Evil Rick’s cock buried to the hilt. Without haste, he slammed into the other’s hips, pushing himself back at a madman’s pace. Considering who Bill was, perhaps that was to be expected.

Skin slick and shining with sweat, moaning as loud as his lungs would allow him, Cipher threw his back into it. The speed was ungodly, the sensation like fire, so much so that Bill’s palms began to spark with a flame so hot it melted grooves into the floor, something to dig his hands into and take the strain off the knot tightening again in his stomach. He fought it, with his length twitching and aching and dripping silvery strands of pre-cum into a small puddle on the floor he still managed to keep himself on edge. But  _God_  how long could he manage? He just knew he didn’t want this to end. This was heaven and hell and  _everything in between_  all at once. He was sure Evil Rick could rip him in half and he  _wanted him to._

“ _More,”_ the demon begged between gasps. “ _Faster…Please, Ricky!”_

_\---------------------_

Bill had only had his flesh suit for a few days and in that time he’d managed to fuck it up pretty badly. In truth Evil Rick had barely seen the demon pilot it and so wasn’t aware of its capabilities. Ordering Bill to back up on him was a natural thing, he wanted it deeper, harder, what he got he wasn’t prepared for in the least. 

It was like being fucked by a machine, something driven with a piston and entirely unsafe, it he buckled inside Bill now he was under no illusion that the demon might give him a permanent bend. In desperation he clung to Bill’s waist, having to use the full strength of his arms to lessen the impact of Cipher’s backwards thrusts.

 _“Bill……fuck….BILL!”_  The pace was too furious and it was wiping words from his mind along with everything else, practically tearing his climax out of him. 

Hearing Bill shouting his eyes bulged.  _“Faster, what the ffffuckk….._ ” He lost his trail of thought as his eyes rolled to the back of his head… _”Ahhh fuck Bill, I can’t go any….fuck….faster, I’m surprised you’ve not set me alight…ahhh shit….”_

Gritted teeth and clenched eyes could do nothing to stop the demon from ripping his orgasm from him, in an instant he fell over the Bill, who was still hellbent on dictating a ruthless pace. He could do nothing but pant, groan and cum inside Bill in time to each rapid backwards thrust. Eventually he was forced to tear himself away from that hungry sucking void, it was entirely too sensitive now and his dick looked a lurid lipstick red.  _“Jesus Christ._ ” he murmured before falling flat against the lab floor in an attempt to catch his breath. 

\------------------------

Bill could hardly hear the desperate groans and sounds of release of the other, still bouncing against his friend’s hips, far too focused on his own pleasure. He could feel every convulsing, pulsing throb of hardened muscle against the tight, slick walls of his insides- the sensation of hot strands of cum pumping into him was enough to send him over the edge of his climax alone.

A low, guttural moan filled the space of the lab wall-to-wall as the demon’s orgasm crashed over him, erupting from him and leaving behind a puddle of white painted across the tile below him. Evil Rick pulled away, and he felt empty, drained in more ways than one. Bill did his best to steady himself, to gather his composure, but it was to no avail. All he could do was stay on all fours, trembling, practically shell-shocked, staring down at the mess he made with his mouth hanging open.

The last ounce of strength left in him to support his puppet gave way, a loud  _smack_  could be heard as the demon flopped onto the floor ungracefully beside his old friend. He was dizzy with exhaustion, focus solely on the feeling of Evil Rick’s release leaking from his ass and the last few pulses of his length forcing more white spit from him and onto the floor. He was a cum-coated, sweat-slicked mess, panting and reveling in the sensations of being full and empty and everything all at once.

Attempting to wet his flesh suit’s dry mouth with a hard swallow, he turned to face Evil Rick, golden eyes ever-so-slightly glazed over by the flood of dopamine still ravaging his mind into a dumbfounded state of bliss. He found the words to speak, breathlessly between pants for air and shaky little laughs.

“That was…  _fun…”_

_\----------------------------_

_“I think you broke me._ ” Evil Rick chuckled, watching as his red-raw erection quickly began to dissipate. Reaching over into his pocket he pulled out a couple of cigarettes, slipping them both into his mouth to light them before passing one over to Bill. 

He could barely breathe let alone speak, drawing his arm across his own sweat slick forehead he laughed as he glanced over at the opalescent pools of ejaculate Bill had shot all over his floor tiles. 

Glancing at his watch he grinned. “ _It’s late….you’re staying over.”_  Rolling onto his side to face Bill he propped his head up on his hand. 

 _“…and we’re doing that again, tomorrow.”_ He palmed his hand over his painful length.  _“…and you can suck me off later, frankly given the complete state of me, it’s the fucking least you could do.”_

Leaning in he gave Bill a brief kiss _, “Now, go clean up the mess you’ve made of my floor with your tongue and don’t swallow, I want to see it in your mouth.”_

_\----------------------_

The demon glanced down to his friend’s slowly shrinking length with a lick of his lips. “ _Later?_ You mean I gotta wait  _that_  long?” Patience was never Cipher’s strong suit.

The kiss was unexpected, so much so that it even managed to  _silence_  Bill for a few moments, but it was returned graciously with a smile. He didn’t mind staying over- in all honesty he had no plans for what he’d do  _after_  he left the lair. Having an extra day or two to sort it out wasn’t something he was opposed to. Perhaps it would be a good idea to enjoy a few days of mortal fun and then head back to his own dimension… But could he stay in this body permanently? Or if not permanently, could he manage possession long-term? 

This encounter surely made the idea  _enticing._

“Well, I can’t wait to break you again tomorrow, Ricky.” Bill mirrored Evil Rick’s grin, leaning in once more for a hard, sloppy kiss- probably something  _else_  his old friend would have to teach him how to do properly, he was far too used to the eye and mouth combo.

It took all of a few seconds for Cipher to get up and obey the other’s command. On shaking limbs the demon made his way to the puddle of white spit strewn across the tiles, eager for another taste.

\---------------------------

**END**


End file.
